Dos marionetas en el escenario de una guerra
by Egrett Williams
Summary: [Hyrule Warriors] Solo un encuentro y la promesa de poder ser, entre ellos, verdaderamente genuinos.


Comentarios y notas finales abajo.

¡Zelda no me pertenece!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Dos marionetas en el escenario de una guerra**

**…**

_Una vez más estaban solos ahí, bajo un árbol similar al que los había cobijado cuando se encontraron por primera vez de esa forma._

_Link la miró a los ojos e intentó buscar en ella la misma intimidad que los había rodeado en ese entonces, y solo cuando se acercó con los mismos pasos silenciosos, lo tomó por la nuca y juntó sus frentes, supo que así era._

_Definitivamente eran la misma persona._

* * *

**…**

Impa fue la primera que reconoció su habilidad en el campo de batalla y la que decidió que él era la persona que diera solución a la tempestad que los sueños de la princesa anunciaban. No dudó cuando le entregó los ropajes del héroe, y Link los aceptó con una mano temblorosa y una mirada determinada. No tenía ni idea de que la acción implicaba desprenderse de ser quien era.

Con la túnica verde puesta, de un momento a otro se vio en la obligación de aparentar ser lo que otros esperaban que fuera. El héroe legendario, imperturbable, pero bondadoso y, sobre todo, invencible. No fue fácil acostumbrarse al papel, las campañas eran largas y extenuantes, la marcha sobre la batalla, agotadora. Pero Impa fue consecuente con sus acciones y nunca tardó en acercarse para pedirle que procurara alejarse del resto cuando se encontrara demasiado herido o exhausto. Se suponía que él era la cúspide de lo que todo soldado debía aspirar a ser, lo menos que podrían esperar era ver a su líder como a un humano.

La primera vez que se lo dijo, con voz cargada de autoridad, Link la miró con ojos de sorpresa y sin decir nada, porque se dijo a sí mismo que todavía estaba aprendiendo a interpretar su papel, y se limitó a obedecer. La segunda vez ya estaba acostumbrado a mantener en todo momento su imagen de piedra.

Con la llegada de las victorias la presión sobre su persona solo comenzó a crecer y los conceptos de honor y de gloria se mantenían a la orden del día. Sin embargo las batallas no siempre eran sencillas, a veces dejaban más que solo heridas de carne y dejaban marchar más cartas que soldados a sus casas. La guerrilla en el bosque de Farone había tenido el número de bajas más importante hasta el momento, dejando a varios soldados malheridos y a otros sofocados. El mismo uniforme de Link se encontraba chamuscado, y cuando Impa cesó la marcha a una hora temprana para armar el campamento junto al río, todavía se sentía asfixiado.

La comandante, como siempre, no tardó en llegar hasta él. Una orden disfrazada de una plática donde pretendía enseñarle, nuevamente, cómo debía actuar. La moral ya estaba baja y no podía permitirse que continuara en descenso, más cuando la búsqueda de la princesa no estaba llegando a paradero y tanto ella como las tropas comenzaban a frustrarse. Link solo asintió, mas en esta ocasión la sensación de soledad que los cánticos de triunfo no describían lo embargó, lo hizo desistir de alejarse aún más de la compañía humana y aumentó su presión y el clamor de sus heridas frescas, de sus agarrotados tendones y músculos tensos.

Fue en ese momento de declive en el cual sintió a Sheik acercarse con sus pasos de felino, y Link supuso que era para reprenderlo por estarse demorando demasiado en recomponerse; una cuestión de sheikahs, se dijo. Contra todo pronóstico solo lo agarró del brazo, lo apartó del campamento, lo dejó junto a un árbol y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaban parados solos ahí, con los brazos de Sheik envueltos bajo sus hombros.

—Déjalo ir —murmuró, su voz suave, pero firme, y Link sin haberse sabido tan por la borda, se aferró por más tiempo del que pudo registrar, llorando amargamente.

Dos palabras, y él estaba haciendo todo lo que le dijeron no debía hacer.

¿Cuán frágil era en realidad?

—La verdad, sé que algún día serás más grande de lo que todos creen ahora —susurró Sheik en medio, tras un rato de solo dejarlo estar sin interrupciones—. No necesitarás de un reconocimiento abierto ni de grandes honores para saberlo, porque tus aliados serán bastos y nunca te faltará apoyo, yo estaré ahí. Creo en ti.

Pegado frente a frente, su pupila roja en su pupila azul, con una mirada de calma en lugar de lástima. Lo elogiaba cuando él solo podía saberse como un pobre miserable aceptando el regalo del consuelo.

Impa debía estar equivocada en desconfiar tanto de él, pensó en ese momento. No importaba lo sospechoso que fuera ni lo repentino de su aparición. Si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado como Link lo hizo, habría notado que Sheik era completamente _genuino_.

Este fue el momento que hizo que más tarde Link se planteara con tanto ahínco _quién _y _cómo _era Zelda.

* * *

**…**

A partir de eso las reuniones a solas tras armar el campamento solo se hicieron habituales.

Sheik poseía más preocupaciones que su mirada impasible dejaba entrever. Impa hasta entonces solo había logrado aumentar la desconfianza de las tropas hacia su persona, pero la cercanía que el héroe legendario estaba teniendo con el sheikah se oponía a esta idea, acto que más tarde le produjo problemas.

«Como líderes no podemos estar a bandos separados», dijo Impa. ¿Qué se suponía que pensaran los soldados? En algún momento comenzarían a cuestionarse quién de los dos tenía la razón y su lealtad se inclinaría. Podían empezar a desconfiar también, podían decantarse por cuál de las órdenes obedecían, si las de ella o las de él.

—No puede permitirse, no cuando todos luchamos por el mismo objetivo —afirmó, su tono monótono, pero el hyliano de todos modos adivinó que en el fondo estaba enojada por estar desobedeciendo a su intuición.

«Muy cierto», Link creía lo mismo, el ejército no podía dividirse, pero eso no quitaba que solo uno de los dos creyera en Sheik.

—Confía en mí —objetó él, con suavidad, para no sonar a desafío. Impa enarcó una ceja y Link le sostuvo la mirada sin titubear.

Ella había confiado en un extraño, _con talento_, para que salvara Hyrule. No podía ser tan difícil.

Así que tuvo que creerle, por el momento. Él no era de los que hablaba porque sí.

Aunque Link estaba a punto de comprobar esa garantía.

—¿Por qué la máscara? —preguntó directamente, cuando lo encontró aislado en el lugar habitual: junto a un árbol—. Si no hay malas intenciones entonces no tendrías porqué ocultarte.

La mayoría de las personas, cuando confiaban entre ellas, podían permitirse hacer a un lado los tapujos. Link todavía no conocía el rostro de la persona que lo había ayudado de manera tan desinteresada, la única que sabía cuánto dolían sus heridas y cuánto trabajo le estaba costando convertirse en el _"héroe legendario" _que todos pedían. No, no había un rostro, solo un ojo que se había acercado hasta observarlo fijamente con esa pupila carmesí, y él juraba que nunca había compartido con nadie algo tan íntimo. Esa confidencia de ser débil frente al otro y saber que no lo lastimaría.

Los abrazos de sus padres cuando despertaba asustado tras haber soñado con algún temor infantil no estaban al mismo nivel, era seguro. Pero todavía era muy temprano para darle su justa interpretación a eso que estaban compartiendo.

Tampoco sería pronto.

—Si es por protección…

—No lo es —interrumpió Sheik, antes de que pudiera continuar y hacer un estropicio de solo cavilaciones inconexas—. La venda, la máscara…—inició lentamente, acercándose con suavidad—, no son por protección, me dan libertad.

«¿De qué huía Sheik?», se preguntó Link rápidamente, sin atreverse a soltar la pregunta. ¿Era esto lo que lo había llevado a aparecer ante sus tropas y unirse al ejército sin esperar nada a cambio?

—No puedo explicarlo adecuadamente ahora —una disculpa, las palabras justas—, solo recuerda que con o sin ellas, soy quien soy.

Era frecuente que Link solo asintiera.

* * *

**…**

Eso había ocurrido la noche antes que el ejército se dividiera para abordar simultáneamente cada uno de los portales y hacerle frente a la nueva crisis sobre Hyrule; una que realmente solo se sumaba a la catástrofe anterior.

Link mucho había pensado en esa ocasión y reflexionado al respecto, con sus correspondientes dudas. Así que menor no fue su entusiasmo cuando la misiva que anunciaba la reunión del ejército finalmente llegó. Los líderes de los tres grupos habían acordado el punto de encuentro previo a la expedición, sitio donde lo esperaría Lana e Impa y el mismo en donde esperaba ver a Sheik.

No fue así.

Link tenía claro que lo que sentía por Zelda antes de que todo esto sucediera era admiración, una que se sumaba a la lealtad que se le tiene a la corona y con la que se sirve a la nación. No por nada él era un soldado en prácticas al momento de convertirse en héroe.

Sin embargo, cuando la recibió a ella en lugar de al sheikah, no estuvo seguro de continuar sintiendo lo mismo.

La princesa, la heredera al trono, la futura reina, tan majestuosa e inalcanzable, tan completamente sabia y divina…

…lo había visto llorar.

Y también se habían vivido siendo de carne y hueso. No dos marionetas interpretando el papel de _héroe _y _princesa. _Solo dos criaturas latentes, compartiendo inquietudes y revelaciones.

Oh, él había sido, por una vez más, solo un chiquillo y ella, aliada, confidente y amiga, sobre todo.

En ella también había soledad.

El reencuentro real entre ambos fue en el lugar habitual. Zelda frente a él con solo unos pasos distanciándolos, le extendió los brazos en señal de bienvenida, mientras él se tambaleaba entre ir hasta ella y apartar la mirada.

Sí, este era el acto principal de esta obra.

Se dijo a sí mismo que ahí también estaba Sheik, y que él no era un héroe ni ella una princesa. Zelda tuvo la sabiduría de quitarse la corona entonces y acercarse con los mismos pasos felinos del sheikah. Esta era la intimidad que a Link le confirmaba _quién _era esta persona, y cuando ella lo miró con la misma fijeza y juntó sus frentes, no le cupo duda.

Esta era la _ libertad_ de la que Sheik hablaba.

—¿Está bien así? —preguntó suavemente, un delis de duda en su voz aguda.

No había máscara, pero tampoco una corona, y ahí también estaba su rostro y sus pupilas clavadas en las suyas.

Estaba perfecto.

* * *

**…**

Link esperaba que a partir de ese momento las cosas entre ellos solo comenzaran a acoplarse. Tras escuchar a Lana diciendo más de una vez que héroe y princesa estaban destinados y esa era la razón que había dado pie a todo y por la que Cia estaba ahí, declarando la guerra, quizá podía permitirse creer que sería así.

Nuevamente, no lo fue.

Si Link creyó que había estado haciendo un buen papel como héroe, se volvió a equivocar. Pronto descubrió que el escenario seguía en pie, que todavía tenía batallas que librar y victorias que conquistar. Para Zelda no fue menos, se quitó la máscara y se acabó su libertad. Ahora ella debía ser tan estoica, tan solemne, tan…de piedra.

Y las escapadas en la noche, por supuesto, ya no estaban permitidas.

Ella volvió al mando y a la cúspide de sus tropas, y como buena regente que era debía mantener su imperturbabilidad en todo momento. Con el poder y el liderazgo se acabaron los encuentros y las confidencias, los momentos de relajo y sosiego, para mantenerse erguidos sobre el escenario.

Y las cosas se mantuvieron igual campaña tras campaña. Link sí se convirtió en el héroe que todos esperaban y sí los llevó a la victoria, y Zelda seguía siendo la misma heredera virtuosa, la que discernía de manera justa. Link sí se llenó de honores, vítores y halagos, y Zelda era la luz del reino que hacía que hasta el soldado más herido quisiera seguir luchando en su nombre.

Cuando las tropas volvieron al castillo y las celebraciones comenzaron, ya había comenzado a sentirse descorazonado. No importaba lo que sucediera, las exigencias de ambos siempre terminaban por ser más y siempre había algo que terminaba por apartarlos. Link había comenzado a creer que lo único que habría entre ellos sería lo vivido, y no quedaría más que el recuerdo de que ellos alguna vez se conocieron siendo dos simples almas cansadas de ser y a la vez de no poder serlo.

El recuerdo de haberse visto así: de carne y hueso.

Oh, si hubiera sabido.

Durante su próximo encuentro no hubo árbol en el cual posarse ni moral de la que preocuparse por mantener. La marcha había sido un delirio e Impa estaba demasiado ocupada reagrupando a los soldados sobrevivientes, los que habían sido lo suficientemente leales como para seguir al héroe y a la princesa incluso en su derrota y compartir esa sensación de desazón general.

Se armó un campamento con lo justo, con la promesa de próximamente continuar la marcha a terreno seguro, solo en un aviso y no en un discurso, porque no había palabras que pudieran encasillar la magnitud de la pérdida ni oraciones suficientes para dar consuelo a tantos seres desamparados; líderes incluidos.

Quizá habría sido esa costumbre formada en días difíciles lo que los llevó a alejarse del grupo y reunirse. El terreno no tenía vegetación que les diera el cobijo y la privacidad de esas anteriores ocasiones, pero la superficie tenía los relieves y depresiones justas para alejarlos de otras miradas que no fueran las suyas. Ahí estaban ambos, solos una vez más y con la oportunidad de bajar el telón, únicamente por el rato que el escenario demoraba en recomponerse.

Mientras podían disfrutar, dentro de todo, un poquito de humanidad. Link recordaría como de repente ella estaba ahí con sus brazos envueltos bajos sus hombros y como esta vez ambos se encontraron soltándolo todo. Su mano se hizo camino entre sus hebras de oro, para sostenerla delicadamente por la nuca y juntarse nuevamente. Ahí estaba ella con su mirada fija y ahí estaba él con sus ojos titilantes para recibirla.

Esta vez Link sí sabía que lo que sentía ya no era solo intimidad o consuelo, no era un desahogo más, ni una confidencia, ni un momento adecuado para guardar un secreto. Esta vez no había máscaras ni títulos, esta vez había un rostro y los labios de Zelda en lugar de una hendidura sobre la tela.

Por primera vez hicieron contacto y ambos supieron que solo entre ellos podían ser, realmente ser, quienes eran.

**...**

* * *

Lo único que había estado escribiendo hasta ahora eran los capítulos de _Destino decidido_, pero últimamente me he estado enfrentando a un nivel de complejidad con el que no había experimentado antes y necesitaba una pausa. Así es como nació esto.

Iba a ser, para variar, un drabble. Al final la idea creció lo suficiente como para terminar así.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. En serio, hace mucho que no había sido tan constante en embarcarme en un proyecto y finalizarlo pronto.

Pese a la pausa, la siguiente actualización de mi fic sigue en pie y espero traerla pronto, realmente está casi terminada y ahí daré todas mis excusas por esta nueva gran pausa.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
